


Planet 51

by Its_Saturday_Night



Category: Planet 51 (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Saturday_Night/pseuds/Its_Saturday_Night
Summary: What if another astronaut came with chuck? What they weren't able to return. This is just something that wont get out of my head.





	1. Chapter 1

"We are landing in 3, 2, 1, boom." Nova pulled the lever and the ship began descending. 

"So, how long do you think we should stay on the planet." Chuck asked.

"Just follow orders chuck" Nova said while trying to land the ship. "Place the flag, repair rover, then head back to hq."

"C'mon Nov, we have 48 hrs to be down there let's explore a little!" Chuck said while fixing his hair. "How much gel do you think I need?"

"The 48 hrs is for Rover if something happens. We need to get in and out, its uncharted lands. And theres nothing living on planet 122-B."

"Dont worry about it, we'll be back for the award show. Now how long till we hit rock?"

"Soon, so double check your equipment." Nova said, still manning the ship. 

"Cool, and fyi, I'm doing the thing." Chuck said

Nova turned around trying to hide a smile. "Dont do it." 

"Oh I am." Chuck sneaked out of Novas sight and turned off gravity.

"Ow! What the fuck?" She groaned, hitting her head on the too low roof.

"You're going to embarrass yourself." Nova said turning back around.

"In front of who? Last time I checked there was no life here." Chuck grinned, pleased with his comeback. 

"Bout to hit the rocks, be ready." Chuck braced for the impact that came with landing. His heart racing since this is the first planet he'll be on.

"Doors opening. Stay safe chuck."

"I'll be fine." He started to unbuckle and head towards the door.

Nova rolled her eyes knowing he was going to forget the most important thing. "The flag" she called out.

"Oh shit."

Nova could hear him humming his ever so favorite song. Right as he got into the climax of the song, an unexpected noise came from his comm, it sounded like... a rubber duck? She looked outside and saw a whole community and houses where rocks and dirt were supposed to be. Nova looks at chuck and saw him shifting from foot to foot.

"Why the hell are you standing there? Run!" She didn't have to say that twice. He bolted, just the wrong way. Instead of Running to the ship like literally anyone else would do, he stumbled over some bushes and into alien territory.

"God dammit chuck." Nova sighed " why didnt you go into the ship."

"You know, that's a really, good, idea." He panted. 

"But?"

"I panicked ok?" 

"God chuck!" Nova sighed and rubbed her temples. "Jusy beam me your location when you find somewhere safe."

"Yeah, sure."


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
"I'm going to beam you my location." He looked around cautiously. "No life forms here."

"Ok I'm messaging cap right now."

" dont take too long."

"Roger that."

He looked around the planetarium, already nighttime. He walked in and looked at everything. As he took it all in, he slipped on the wet floor and brought a curtain down. When he got up an alien was all in his face. Chuck stumbled back screaming and raced up a set of stairs.

"Chuck what's happening?" Nova asks obviously scared.

As he got to the top he ran headfirst into the same alien. His last words were screams before he fell off the dock and into the plastic planets.  
The alien now on the floor played there staring at chuck.

One of the wires opened chucks air tube. He fell to the floor and played unconscious for a second. Until the lack of air woke him up.

In a hurry he stood up and forced his helmet off.  
With a big surprising breath of air, he commed Nova

"I can breathe!"

"What do you mean you can-"

"I took off my helmet!"

"Put it back on! You can get contaminated!"

"I'll be fine."

"I'm coming to get you and rover or not we're leaving."

"You speak my language." An unfamiliar voice said behind him.

"Wait a minute, you speak my language!" Chuck said.

"Oh my goood!" Nova moaned. "What did we get ourselves into?"  
  
Nova opened the door once again and walked out, but this time with a huge crowd of aliens surrounding her.

"They speak our language nova!" Chuck commed.

"No shit." What the hell is happening she thought. Well it's now or never and took off her helmet and stepped towards the crowd. They all stepped back while whispering in surprise. 

She looked at her GPS thing on her arm and ran to find Chuck.

"I'm not the alien, you are!" Chuck commed, he must be talking to someone.

"Glad to know you're conversing with an alien while I'm risking my life to save you!" She commed back.

"Oh hey Nova. Almost here? I'm just trying to explain our situation to, uh glem, right?"

"Lem. Who are you talking to?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

" I think I see the building." She started running faster, something she thought was impossible.

"Great! See you in a few then." Chuck commed.

"Dont you dare take me off-" chuck shut off their comm.

"Who was that?" Lem asked, a little scared.

"That was nova, another astronaut." Chuck explained.

"Another alien!" Lem was terrified. Who knew what they could do to me, He thought.

Just then someone bursts through the door, grabbing both of their attention.

"Chuck!" The other alien came in and ran to chuck.

"Nova! Thank god your safe!" They gave each other a tight hug before Nova began yelling at chuck. It didnt matter if she was a foot smaller than chuck, she still had the roar of a tiger.

"What were you thinking running off and taking off your helmet! You could've died!"

"But I didnt." Chuck tried to calm her down, but it didnt work that well.

"Yea ok, and why did that alien child stop you from boarding the ship huh? How tall was it?"

"It was, uh, bout as tall as my knee." He mumbled.

"What?"

"KNEE HIGH." He said with a louder voice.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She yelled.

"What stopped you from squish-" she looked back at lem to find him staring and listening to them. "Going over or around the little bastard?"

"Uh, how about not knowing if they could kill me and eat me for dinner!"

"You know what? What's been done is done." Nova said as she walked around. "Now we need to get back to the ship. Do you think it can help us?" Nova asked and nodded towards lem.

"What?" Lem finally spoke. He was very concerned and afraid of this idea.

"Look man," nova said reassuringly. "All you have to do is drive us to our ship, we'll get on, and you can act like this never happened."


	3. Chapter 3

> By the time they got to the ship, there was a small crowd and a few military guarding the ship.

"How the fuck are we supposed to get in there now?" Nova asked in anger.

"Easy," chuck said, almost oblivious to their situation "lem, first take out the cop, the the two guards, and-"

"What! I am not doing that!" Lem argued.

"C'mon it'll be fast, jus-"

"Guys, its a little too late." Nova said and to their right was a line of military trucks pulling up.

"We've gotta get out of here." Lem said. He thought of an idea, a crazy one at that.

Lem had snuck them from the golf cart to his room, all without getting caught.

  
The anxiety was getting to him, but who could blame him when he had 2 aliens that the whole government was looking for in his room! He walked over towards his circular window "look" he said "I took you guys to your flying saucer, now go" He opened a window blind and sighed, as a sad look loomed his face "I'll get you guys some blankets." And walked towards the door.  
The 2 astronauts looked at each other with confusion and ran to the window. When they open the blinds they saw their spacecraft surrounded by fences and alien forces. They both closed the blinds, speechless. Finally Nova said "I call the couch" as she sat down on the small couch in lems room facing the tv. Both of their space gear was off and in the corner, leaving them only with sweats and a gym shirt they wore under. Nova sat on the couch next to chuck. "What are we going to do now?" Nova said with frustration as she leaned back, thoughts racing through her mind a mile a minute.

"What if we go down their?" Chuck asked with all seriousness. 

"And do what?" Nova stared at him with disbelief. 

"I dont know, talk to them?"

"And say what exactly? Everyone's scared chuck, this isn't guardians of the galaxy, this is an alien planet. We're lucky if they dont want to open us up and do tests on us."

"Yea I guess you're right."

Len came back with blankets and turned on the tv. A special broadcasting interrupted the channel, in it there were scientists and other government officials explaining what an alien looks like and what crazy powers they have. "Their big green eye can be used to control your mind and make you part of their Army. If you have any suspicions, please call us." 

Nova could see Lem from the corner of her eye looking worried. Chuck must have seen it too cuase he turned and asked ( a little rudely too) "What?" Lem jumped a little, not expecting a response.

Damn, I kinda feel bad for him. Nova thought. To try to lighten the mood she said "shit" she nudged chuck "it would be hella cool to have mind control. I would say" she put her fingers on her temple and closed her eyes. "Chuck, dont listen to crappy grandpa music." 

Chuck raised an eyebrow "oh yeah?" He asked "then I would say" he also put his fingers on his temple "Nova, dont eat Koolaid powder straight from the packet." 

She shoved his arm "that was only one time!" She exclaimed.

"Twice!"

"They were in the same hour so it doesn't count."

"Why did you even do it the second time?" Chuck laughed.

"Because you told me 'Don't be dumb, dont do it." She mimicked. "So I had to."

"What's Koolaid?" Lem asked. He hoped it wasn't like what he thought it was.

Nova turned around "it's a powder that you put in water - you guys have water here right?" Lem nodded "ok so it goes in the water and you mix it with sugar and it makes it taste and look good."

"Unless you just eat the packet." Chuck added.

"Yea the packets tasted like shit" 

"So why'd you eat two?" 

"The first time I thought it would've tasted better, but the second time I coated my tongue with sugar thinking it would make it sweeter. Man was I wrong." 

Maybe aliens aren't as smart as we think. Lem thought.

"My whole mouth was green and blue for a week."

Chuck soon got bored and picked up a ball near him. "There's baseball on this planet? Not trying to brag, but where I come from I could've gone pro."

Nova turned to chuck and said yeah right! She then turned to Lem and asked if he played.

"Uh not really, its for school." Lem said

"Oh cool." Nova said as she caught the ball chuck threw at her. They questioned lem about sports for the rest of the night.


End file.
